Afektif
by Hakuya Cherry
Summary: Aku yang mencintaimu dengan begitu gila. (AU. all-human. modern setting)


**DISKLAMER** : RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

**WARNING** : AU, ALL HUMAN, MINIM DIALOG. MODERN SETTING. MATURE LEANGUAGE

**Afektif** by **HakuyaCherry**

.

.

.

Aku yang mencintaimu dengan begitu gila.

Kukira rasaku hanya akan bertahan selama kamu berada di jangkauan mata. Namun aku salah, mencintaimu adalah salah dan bodohnya aku menikmati kesalahan itu selama bertahun-tahun. Bebalnya aku. Padahal kalbuku sudah mencegah, tapi aku ngeyel. Maaf.

Aku yang mencintaimu dengan begitu gila.

Hari-hariku terasa indah. Memandangmu dari jauh adalah hobiku yang baru kala itu, kamu dengan senyummu yang manis mengembang ringan dan tawa-tawa pelan sesekali lolos dari bibir tipismu. Aku suka. Lihat, aku begitu bebal.

Aku tak tahu namamu tapi aku mencintaimu. Haha lucu! Sadarlah. Dewi batinku berucap nyaring. Ya, ya, memang saat itu aku masih bocah, aku enam dan kamu tujuh. Aku dua dan kamu tiga. Iya, kamu kakak kelasku. Dan si bocah tengil ini mencintaimu sejak saat itu, sejak ketika aku melihatmu yang serius memandang papan tulis di depanmu, duduk pada barisan pertama dan mejamu tepat di tengah. Aku ingat itu semua. Aku mencintaimu sejak kamu tiba-tiba berpaling muka dari papan tulis, melihatku lalu tersenyum manis. Oh sialan. Anak panah Cupid memang kurang ajar.

Sadarlah bocah enam tahun yang bodoh. Itu hanya cinta monyet. Pikirku ketika aku telah menginjak angka sepuluh dan aku yang sudah tahu namamu, kuucapkan terimakasih kepada teman-teman sekelasku yang berbisik genit dan sering memujimu. Ah iya, kamu sebentar lagi akan lulus, selamat... selamat. Hatiku selamat. Teriakku girang pada semesta. Lihat, sebentar lagi aku akan melupakanmu.

Aku yang mencintaimu dengan begitu gila.

Aku melihatmu kembali setelah setahun lamanya tidak bertemu. Kali ini, duduk manis di depan televisi sembari memakan biskuit. Tatanpanmu tenang, matamu fokus. Lalu kamu menyadari keberadaanku, menoleh dan melempar senyum tipis itu lagi. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Bagaimana bisa kita bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama? Di rumah Bibiku? Hei, siapa kamu sebenarnya?!.

Rasanya jantungku akan melompat dari tempatnya ketika aku mendengar kau berkata : Nenek ada di dapur. Demi rasa cintaku padamu. Kau memanggil Bibiku, Nenek? Oh Tuhan, apalagi ini? Dia sepupuku? Sepupu jauhku? Tuhan pasti sedang bercanda denganku. Dewi batinku menterwaiku dengan keras.

Aku yang mencintaimu dengan begitu gila.

Terhitung sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya rasa sukaku padamu, ah ini benar-benar tidak waras. Sial, rasa itu masih belum hilang. Padahal aku melihatmu dengan pacarmu, melihatmu yang menulis status-status romantis untuknya, melihat foto kalian berdua yang berdempetan dan bahagia. Kamu bahagia, akupun sama. Ah terimakasih Tuhan, aku tidak serakah untuk berusaha memilikimu.

Namun, kapan rasa sukaku ini akan menghilang? Apa aku jatuh terlalu dalam?.

Aku yang mencintaimu dengan begitu gila.

Hei, aku punya pacar. Luar biasa. Aku bangga pada diriku sendiri. Cintanya pada siapa, pacarannya sama siapa. Haha. Tapi bukankah aku juga berhak punya pasangan? Ya. Aku memang berhak untuk itu dan aku mendapatkannya. Terimakasih Tuhan. Benteng hatiku masih kokoh.

Bukan, bukan. Batinku membantah. Itu bukan benteng hatimu tapi egomu. Dan aku terdiam. Ya, batinku benar, egokulah yang menang. Egoku yang selama ini menyuruhku diam. Jangan utarakan, jangan sampaikan, jangan. Karena cinta tak harus memiliki. Karena cinta tak harus bersama. Karena cinta dalam doa lebih indah. Biarkan, biarkan Tuhan saja yang tahu kisahmu. Kemudian aku tertunduk. Tapi, mau sampai kapan?.

Aku yang mencintaimu dengan begitu gila

Siang itu aku sedang menyusun laporan mingguan. Hari itu akhir pekan tapi atasan meminta beberapa karyawan untuk masuk untuk melakukan pengecekan. Awas saja jika gaji lemburanku tak dimasukkan pada bulan ini dan malah ikut bulan depan. Geramku sambil memakan rujak yang barusan aku beli. Mataku melirik pada ponsel yang notifikasinya baru saja berbunyi. Siapa itu? Kubaca namanya dan kubuka pesannya yang berisi sapaan. Oh orang asing, mari abaikan. Kuletakkan kembali ponselku, namun notifikasi di Hp-ku kembali berbunyi, kali ini berisi sebuah pertanyaan : apa kau tahu anime apa yang bagus di musim ini?. Aku tergelitik. Mungkin dia salah satu teman di grup Anime yang aku ikuti. Maka pesan itupun kubalas.

Aku tak sadar, obrolan kita berlangsung seharian hanya dengan membahas anime, rupanya aku larut. Besoknya, ia kembali mengirimiku pesan. Kali ini pagi sekali. Pada pukul lima. Ia bercerita tentang skripsinya yang belum selesai, tentang beberapa lembar yang dicoret dosen pembimbingnya guna meminta diperbaiki. Hari berganti bulan, ia bilang ia akan lulus dan mengucapkan terimakasih karena aku telah menemaninya sepanjang bergadang mengerjakan tugas laknat itu. Aku tertawa di balik ponselku melihat pesannya.

Kami bercerita banyak, tentang kehidupan, tentang pandangan hidup, tentang rencana masa depan, dan ia sempat menggombal untuk menjadikanku pacar. Haha. Obrolan itu begitu ringan dan menyenangkan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tak selepas itu, sampai aku menceritakan tentang kebodohanku kepadanya. Ia adalah orang pertama yang tahu tentang kebodohanku selama bertahun-tahun. Aku tak menyangka akan seterbuka itu pada orang yang hanya kukenal lewat sosial media. Tak apa, tak apa. Sesekali melepaskan beban bukan dosa kan?.

Bulan berganti tahun, sudah tiga bulan kami tidak bersapa. Aku dengan kesibukanku begitu pula dengan dia dengan kesibukannya. Jam pada hp-ku menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Aku masih sibuk berselancar di sosial media, satu pesan darinya tiba-tiba datang setelah sekian lama. Ia menyapa dan berkata ; sudah lama yah kita tidak mengobrol bareng lagi seperti dulu. Kembali aku tersenyum, kupikir dia hanya akan menjadi sebatas teman musiman. Kali ini, ia bercerita tentang pekerjaannya. Kuucapkan selamat untuk itu dan hubungan itu kembali terjalin.

Pada akhir tahun 2018 ia mengirim pesan yang sedikit mengejutkanku ; Hei, apa kau mau bertemu?. Tanyanya kala itu, ah aku masih ragu tapi selama kenal dengannya sejak tahun 2016 ia orang yang asyik untuk diajak bicara. Baiklah, mungkin bisa kucoba. Tak ada salahnya kan? Pikirku kala itu. Dan permintaannya pun ku-iya-kan. 31 Desember 2018 adalah waktu yang ia tetapkan. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia mengirim pesan yang sedikit aneh kepadaku.

'Kamu sudah mengenalku sebelum ini. Kita saling kenal. Tapi, berjanjilah kepadaku. Jangan pernah menghilang dari peredaraan ketika kita sudah bertemu.' Apa ini? Kenapa terasa begitu janggal? Kutertawai diriku, jangan-jangan ini pacarku yang sedang mengetes kesetiaanku. Tapi, aku sangat mengingat gaya tulisan miliknya. Kalimat yang disusun tidak seperti itu. Lalu, siapa dia? Kuberanikan diri bertanya. Kuminta ia memberiku petunjuk. Lalu ia bertanya ; Kamu suka tidak dengan hubungan antar keluarga? Bukan keluarga dekat. Ya macam sepupu. Bagaimana pendapatmu soal itu?.

Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. TIDAK MUNGKIN!.

Batinku berteriak histeris kala itu. Tidak. Jangan. Kumohon bukan. Namun sayangnya itu adalah benar. Apa ini? Kenapa kamu seperti ini padaku? Apa salahku? Lalu kamu menjawab ; aku hanya ingin mengenalmu, sejak SMA aku selalu memperhatikanmu setiap kali kita bertemu. Meski hanya setahun sekali.

Ah sialan, aku tak bisa tidur malam itu. Kujauhkan Hp-ku dari pandanganku. Ini pasti bercanda kan? Kenapa pagi datang begitu cepat? Aku takut menghadapimu. Tapi hari itu, kuberanikan diriku menemuimu sembari berharap bahwa itu bukan kamu. Ya, akhirnya waktu yang telah disepakati untuk bertemu telah tiba dan aku kembali melihatmu setelah sekian lama.

"Hai, apa kabarmu?" Ucapmu dengan sedikit senyum lalu aku terpaku.

"Kenapa kau membuat akun palsu untuk mengobrol denganku?" Tanyaku tanpa membalas sapaanmu.

"Karena mendekatimu begitu sulit," kamu menjawab dan aku memalingkan muka. Aku ingin menangis, apa ini? Apakah perasaanku terbalas? Atau dia hanya penasaran denganku? Apa yang dia inginkan dariku? Sayangnya, semua pertanyaan itu terhenti di ujung lidah. Tak mampu kusuarakan. Aku benar-benar diam dan gagu sebelum aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Ah, aku kangen kasur dan bantalku di rumah.

Jangan berharap, Bodoh! Dewi batinku mengingatkan. Ya, ya aku tidak berharap. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak berharap apapun darinya. Egoku menjawab dengan lantang. Jangan, jangan, jangan semakin larut. Tuhan, jangan buat aku kalah. Harapku dengan mata yang sudah basah.

Seminggu berlalu tanpa ada lagi komunikasi, aku masih terkejut. Kulalui hari-hariku layaknya orang linglung. Kemudian satu pesan darimu mengingatkanku atas janjiku bahwa aku tidak akan menghilang dari peredaran. Bagaimana ini? Rasanya kuingin kembali ke masa lalu. Masa di mana kamu pertama kalinya mengirim pesan kepadaku. Harusnya, saat itu tidak kubalas saja. Harusnya saat itu aku tidak mempercayakan semua kisahku padamu. Harusnya saat itu aku memblokirmu. Harusnya, harusnya, dan banyak lagi harusnya. Tapi, bukan begitu 'kan kejadiannya? Penyesalanku tak memberiku apa-apa. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk membalas pesanmu.

Aku mencintaimu dengan begitu gila.

Setiap bulan semenjak tahun telah berganti dan aku tahu siapa kamu, kita tetap berkomunikasi seperti biasa. Tetap bercerita banyak, dan kemudian aku mulai terbiasa. Hubungan kita tetap baik-baik saja dan aku begitu banyak bersyukur atas hal itu. Gawat, aku makin menyukaimu karena aku semakin mengenalmu. Tahan, tahan. Aku harus bertahan. Aku menepuk-nepuk dadaku sambil berucap, "Aku kuat."

Pada pertengahan tahun, kita bertemu lagi. Kali ini bukan di rumah Bibiku tapi di rumahmu, Ibumu orang yang ramah meskipun saat kecil aku pernah takut dengan beliau. Aku duduk di depan televisi menunggu Ibumu selesai mandi, sebelum kemudian kamu melambaikan tangan menyuruhku mendekat.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku saat itu.

"Kemari." Jawabmu dengan senyum tipis. Aku menurut dan mengikutimu. Tiba-tiba tanganmu memegang pinggangku, membuatku semakin dekat denganmu. Aku kaget atas perlakuanmu tapi aku diam. Kembali kau tersenyum samar, lalu kau dekatkan bibirmu padaku. Tubuhku menegang. Mimpikah? Tidak mungkin'kan? Gila. Aku gila. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Ini salah. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tapi nyatanya, aku hanya terdiam dan menikmati sentuhanmu kala itu.

Derit pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka menjadi akhir dari pertemuan intens itu. Kesadaranku sudah kembali meski belum sepenuhnya. Aku berlari menjauhimu untuk kembali ke ruang tengah. Selamatkan jantungku, aku takut mati hanya karena sebuah ciuman darimu. Jangan mati dulu, kumohon. Aku masih ingin hidup. Teriak batinku kalap.

Aku mencintaimu dengan begitu gila.

Aku memutuskan untuk meruntuhkan egoku. Kuberanikan diriku untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu, namu sepertinya kamu menyadari hal itu karena kamu berkata ; jangan terbawa perasaan yah, aku tidak pernah memiliki rasa sayang ke kamu. HAHA. Bahkan aku kalah sebelum memulai. Aku mentertawai diriku sendiri, bodohnya aku. Dewi batinku mengolokku. Sialan.

Kubanting kepalaku dalam bantal. Aku malu. Ini memalukan. Sungguh. Harus kutaruh mana wajahku esok hari saat kita bertemu lagi? Hei Dewa Amor, bisa kau hilangkan saja perasaanku padanya? Akan lebih mudah jika aku mendadak amnesia dan tidak mengenalnya. Teriakku dalam bungkam.

Aku mencintaimu dengan begitu gila.

Awal agustus aku menemukan panggilan videomu, kukerutkan dahiku. Ada apa? Bukankah biasanya kamu mengiriku pesan? Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi panggilan? Satu panggilan kuabaikan, karena kupikir kamu sedang memastikan apakah nomorku aktiv atau tidak. Namun kemudian panggilanmu kembali datang. Hanya berjeda tiga detik dari panggilan pertama. Kutepuk dadaku pelan dan mengatakan ; Jangan baper, oke?.

Panggilan video itu tersambung, aku meihat raut mukamu penuh dengan senyum hingga matamu menyipit dan dahimu berkerut. "Ada apa? Tumben sekali." Tanyaku kala itu, jeda beberapa saat, kamu masih dalam diammu dan aku dengan rasa penasaranku.

"Aku kangen," ucapmu ringan dengan mimik serius.

Cepat-cepat aku menutup kamera smartphone-ku dengan tanganku. Apa ini? Katanya jangan baper? Kok malah bilang kangen? Harus jawab apa yah? Bagaimana ini?. Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang menghinggapiku. Namun di antara semua itu, aku memilih menjawab "Bodoh."

Aaaaaaaaaa... aku memang bodoh.

Dan aku langsung menutup panggilanmu. Lihat. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku menjauhkan Hp-ku dariku. Meletakkannya di meja sembari menatap lekat-lekat. Barang elektronik ini benar-benar terlihat menakutkan di mataku saat itu. Jangan berdering lagi. Kumohon. Karena aku sudah kepalang malu.

Aku mencintaimu dengan begitu gila.

Pada awal bulan Oktober, aku mengirimimu pesan yang isinya hanya keluh kesah tentang hari yang telah aku lewati. Rasanya aku benar-benar lelah. Selama tiga jam kutunggu balasanmu, namun saat kulihat pesanku kembali, ternyata centang abu itu belum juga berubah biru. Mungkin kamu sedang lelah juga dan sudah terlelap. Pikirku. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata menyusulmu.

Hari berganti, awal Oktober menjadi pertengahan... sampai saat itu, pesanku masih belum kamu baca. Tak ada jawaban apapun juga. Kamu kenapa? Apa kamu sakit? Apa Hp-mu sedang rusak? Berbagai pertanyaan kulontarkan menyusul pesanku yang pertama. Tetapi, hingga akhir Oktober tak satupun pesanku kamu balas.

Mungkin, memang sedang benar-benar lelah. Maka kubiarkan saja semua pesanku menumpuk untukmu. Waktu berlalu, dewi batinku mulai gentar. Hei, kenapa ia tidak lagi membalas pesanku? Apa ia bosan dengan keluh kesahku? Apa ia merasa terganggu? Atau ia memang sesibuk itu hingga tak mampu lagi menanggapi hal remeh-temeh seperti dulu?.

Awal November, aku melihat statusmu dengan seorang wanita, '_Honey_' panggilanmu untuknya. Tak lupa, kamu mengunggah keromantisan ketika bersama. Ah, rupanya... kamu telah menemukn tambatan hatimu.

"Selamat untukmu." Kukirimkan pesan terakhirku padamu, kulihat lagi semua pesan yang sudah kukirim. Awal Oktober sampai November. Tak ada satupun pesan yang telah kamu baca. Centang abu itu tak pernah berubah menjadi biru. Pesanku tak pernah kamu baca. Ternyata, hanya aku yang mengkhawatirkanmu dengan berlebihan, hanya aku yang memikirkanmu sendirian.

Kututup mataku, kutepuk-tepuk kembali dadaku pelan. Kan sudah kubilang. Jangan terlalu terbawa perasaan. Kamu ngeyel sih. Kunasehati diriku sendiri. Jika memang ia sedari awal tak menginginkanku, kenapa ia mendekatiku? Kenapa ia menciumku? Kenapa? Jawabannya, ia hanya penasaran terhadapmu. Ia mengejar karena penasaran, ketika rasa penasarannya telah terpuaskan maka ia akan pergi. Kugigit bibir bawahku.

Sialan.

Ternyata, begini rasanya cinta sendirian.

Ironinya, lelaki itulah yang memenangkan hatiku sejak awal.

Cinta pertama tak akan pernah bisa dimiliki. Pepatah itu benar. Aku saja yang bebal.

**FIN**.


End file.
